twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Warthog
"I should think so! All my training, all my skills and all my mental preparations made it an easy victory!" ''-''Warthog, Twisted Metal: Head-On Warthog 'is a recurring car in the Twisted Metal tournament. Warthog has always had really good armor and poor speed in almost all installments of the 'Twisted Metal series. Twisted Metal Driver Name: Commander Mason Commander Mason is working for the U.S. Government. He's hoping Calypso can help him retrieve an item so powerful it could destroy the world! Vehicle Name: '''Warthog Slower than most of this year's competitors, but with a mean special weapon and a tons of armor, it doesn't need to be fast. '''Armor: '''4 '''Handling: '''2 '''Speed: '''1 '''Special Weapon: '''3 XQJ-37 Hornets: Shoots out three homing missiles that if they reunite together, deals a great amount of damage. '''License Plate: UESUVA Ending 'I won your contest', you shout in a gruff voice. 'Now give me my prize! Give me the box!' Calypso smiles and tosses you a heavy iron box. It is a flight recorder box from a downed aircraft. Listening to the recording on the box, you now know why the government sent you to get it. It contains evidence that an otherworldly craft shot down the airliner...evidence that we are NOT alone! As you speed off into the LA night, you are content... happy that the government will get what is rightfully theirs. You also feel good knowing that the people of the USA can sleep tight tonight, kept in the dark about things they are not yet ready to know about.' Twisted Metal 2 Driver Name: Capt. Roberts Info: Male, 105yrs, born: Washington DC A highly decorated army captain who wants a second chance at life. If he wins the contest, he's asking Calypso for his youth back. What he gets instead will terrify even the bravest soldier. Vehicle Name/Type: Warthog/Army Vehicle Handling: Sluggish Armor: '''4 '''Speed: '''2 '''Special: '''3 Patriot Missiles: A cluster of powerful missiles that home in on the nearest enemy. The longer the missiles are in the air, the more powerful they become. However, if you are too far away from a target missiles will harmlessly crash into the environment. '''License Plate: LUKET MYHED Ending: Struggling with his old body to stand before Calypso, he wished to be young again; to have a second chance at life. Calypso gives him a body of a 20 year-old, just as he asked. Calypso made good on this wish, however, his head remained the same age. Twisted Metal 3 Military Humvee driven by the 107-year-old Captain Rogers who wishes for the head of a 20-year-old. His special is the Patriot Missiles, which features red, white, and blue homing missiles. Stating by what Calypso says in the ending, this is the same Warthog from TM2. Character Info "I'm a warrior. I'm a survivor. I've fought on battlefields all over the world. I've fought to make the world a better place. This time I'm fighting for myself. I may be 107 years old, but I'm strong enough to survive one more time." Special: Patriotic Missiles Shoots out 3 missiles at your enemy knocking him back a bit to finish him off. Ending: Last time, Warthog wished for the body of a 20 year old but was tricked and his head remained the same. Warthog now returns to finish the job and get his head match his body. Calypso now, instead, leaves Warthog with just the head of a 20 year old, in a jar. Twisted Metal 4 Warthog is driven by General Warthog, who wants the greatest army ever. Character Info "I commanded an army once. It was a great army. Now computers are in command of all this circuitry and fire power. Ha! Well I'm from the old days! Where wars were fought not calculated, I'll have an army yet that will have no loses, no fear and no equal!" Special: Ion Pad General Warthog plants a marker/target which initializes an ion satellite and later activates a powerful ion blast. Ending: ''' General Warthog desires to lead the greatest army. Sweet Tooth sends him to lead an army of toys in a sandbox. You can see the kids manipulating the tanks, helicopters and even Warthog. Warthog doesn't seem to notice. Twisted Metal: Black Story Cage is a serial killer just like Sweet Tooth. However unlike Sweet Tooth, he feels remorse for those he kills, though that doesn't stop him from killing. By entering this contest, he hopes that Calypso will be able to remove the part of him that feels remorse for killing others. Ending After winning the tournament, Cage went to Calypso to claim his prize. Calypso made good on his promise; he removed the part of his mind which made him feel remorse for taking lives. He also gave him a bonus: blades for hands. Cage greatly enjoyed the additions, believing that with them he can make his own special mark on those he kills. He then sets out to be an even greater serial killer than Sweet Tooth. Vehicle Information Cage drives a Tank/Station Wagon combination. '''Special: ''Tank Trample'' Once you have an enemy in your sight, press the Fire button to release a huge stream of flames from Warthog's cannon. Most effective while being aimed directly towards a single opponent; it can also be used to engulf a large group of opponents in fire. Twisted Metal: Head-On Warthog is driven by Colonel Hall who wants to have an ultimate weapon to kill all the evil-doers in the world. Character Info Colonel Hall wanted to be a military man since he was a little kid. Right from the start he excelled at all forms of combat, and tactics came naturally to him. The army has sent him to compete in Twisted Metal wish for an ultimate weapon. When he wins, Colonel Hall wishes for an ultimate weapon; something that will enable him to easily take out all the evil-doers of the world. Special: Patriot Missiles Shoots 3 homing missiles (the smoke is Red, White and Blue). Ending: In his ending, he gets his weapon of ultimate power, and uses it to kill people working in Drug Lord's Compound. The kids he saved in turn kill him by shooting the Colonel down. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Warthog is tired of getting bullied and joins the competition to confront Calypso. Character Info This little GI is tired of being picked on by Calypso. He's decided he's had enough! If it's a war Calypso wants, it's a war he's gonna get! Stats Armor: 2 Acceleration: 7 Top Speed: 6 Handling: 7 Special: 'Special involves 3 missiles that lock on the closest player. '''Ending: ' He saw Calypso in front of him and is ready to open fire. Actually in front of him is just a Calypso's statue with many explosives hidden behind it. When Warthog shoots away the bomb, then he realize that he had just been tricked but it was too late. Twisted Metal (2011) His vehicle from Twisted Metal: Black will return. Trivia *In '''Twisted Metal: Black, the Warthog vehicle has nothing to do with the other Warthog vehicles. It was actually going to be named White Knight. *Warthog has been featured in all of the Twisted Metal games. *Warthog (with the exception of Black and Small Brawl) drivers are a war veteran or a general. *In Twisted Metal 2, Warthog appears to have 6 wheels in the ending cutscene, the way Warthog in Twisted Metal does, even though the vehicle in TM2 has only 4 wheels. *In Twisted Metal: Black, in Warthogs ending cutscene when Warhawk explodes, you can see that the vehicle on the building below is Axel, not Warthog. *The name captain rogers may be a reference to captain america who is named Steve Rogers Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 4 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Characters